The present invention relates to laminations which are useful as information displaying labels. These laminations have dual image receiving capability. The invention also relates to a method for making such laminations.
There is a need in the labeling industry for a lamination which is useful as a label having dual image receiving capability. It would be advantageous if such a lamination contained a protected thermally responsive information receiving surface.
This invention addresses this need by providing a lamination which is capable of displaying one image on a light transmissive protective layer that overlies a second image formed on an underlying thermally responsive coating layer. The light transmissive protective layer is capable of permitting image printing on its surface and it is sufficiently heat transmissive to permit the passage of heat to the underlying thermally responsive coating layer to permit the formation of a heat activated image in the underlying thermally responsive coating layer. The light transmissive protective layer is transmissive to light so that, in one embodiment, both images may be viewed simultaneously. The invention further provides a lamination wherein the formed images, in one embodiment, are protected from one or more of excessive moisture, chemicals, abrasions and ultraviolet light.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a lamination for use in an information displaying label, including: (a) a substrate; (b) a thermally responsive coating on at least one surface of said substrate, said coating being thermally responsive to form an image when heat is selectively applied at a first temperature to said lamination; (c) a light transmissive protective layer overlying said thermally responsive coating, said protective layer having an image receiving surface thereon and being capable of transmitting heat applied thereto at said first temperature (e.g., about 50xc2x0 C. to about 95xc2x0 C.) to said thermally responsive coating to form a heat activated image thereon; and (d) an adhesive layer for bonding said protective layer to said coating, said adhesive layer providing a stable bond and being non-reactive with said coating, said adhesive layer being activated at a second temperature (e.g., about 15xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C.) which is lower than said first temperature.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a lamination, comprising: a substrate having a first side and a second side; a thermally responsive coating layer overlying said first side of said substrate, said thermally responsive coating layer being capable of forming an image when heat is selectively applied to said thermally responsive coating layer; a light transmissive protective layer overlying said thermally responsive coating layer, said light transmissive protective layer having an image receiving surface and being capable of transmitting heat applied thereto to said thermally responsive coating layer; and an adhesive layer positioned between said light transmissive protective layer and said thermally responsive coating layer.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a lamination, comprising: a substrate having a first side and a second side; a thermally responsive coating layer overlying said first side of said substrate, said thermally responsive coating layer being capable of forming an image when heat is selectively applied to said thermally responsive coating layer; a light transmissive protective layer overlying said thermally responsive coating layer, said light transmissive protective layer having an image receiving surface and being capable of transmitting heat applied thereto to said thermally responsive coating layer; an adhesive layer positioned between said light transmissive protective layer and said thermally responsive coating layer; a layer of a pressure sensitive adhesive overlying said second side of said substrate; and a release liner adhered to said layer of said pressure sensitive adhesive.
In one embodiment the invention relates to a process for forming a label laminate including the steps of: (a) coating a substrate with a thermally responsive coating, which coating is thermally responsive to the selective application of heat at a first temperature (e.g., about 50xc2x0 C. to about 95xc2x0 C.) to form information images thereon; (b) applying a dry adhesive in a predetermined amount on said thermally responsive coating, said adhesive being non-reactive with said coating; (c) applying a light transmissive protective layer on said adhesive, said layer being heat transmissive and having an image receiving surface thereon; (d) applying heat to said laminate at a second temperature (e.g., about 15xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C.) lower than said first temperature to form a bond between said layer and coating.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a process for forming a lamination, comprising: forming a first composite construction by coating one side of a substrate with a thermally responsive coating layer, and then coating the thermally responsive coating layer with a light transmissive protective coating layer; forming a second composite construction by applying a release coating layer to a backing liner, curing the release coating, and then coating the cured release coating with a layer of a pressure sensitive adhesive; forming a third composite construction by coating one side of a light transmissive protective film with a friction reducing coating layer, said light transmissive protective film having an image receiving surface, and coating the other side of the light transmissive protective film with an adhesive layer; forming a first intermediate construction by adhering the first composite construction to the second composite construction; and forming said lamination by adhering said first intermediate construction to said third composite construction. In one embodiment, an ink or graphics layer is adhered to the image receiving surface of the light transmissive protective film prior to coating the light transmissive protective film with the adhesive layer, and then the ink or graphics layer is coated with the adhesive layer.